Help Mii!
Synopsis The Dark Lord wants revenge of his recent defeat. But only one Mii stands in his way, that's right! it's you! Plot After the events of Miitopia, ''your Mii (Which you can import, or create him/her again!) has become a public hero. Your Mii has been invited to a party in their honour, but your Mii notices the letter doesn't have a sender. It seems quite fishy, and your Mii has suspicions on who this is. Your partner (You can also import from ''Miitopia) reads the note and says that if they can defeat The Dark Lord, even if it is him, they can defeat him again. So your Mii agrees. As they arrive, no-one is there, a TV turns on with a picture of the Dark Lord saying that they foolishly left the world of Miitopia unguarded. They hurry back, only to see the Dark Lord putting everyone inside giant marbles. The Great Sage arrives to put a stop to it. The Dark Lord pushes the Great Sage away and in a flash of light, your partner gets trapped too! Your Mii ducks for cover until the coast is clear, and when he pokes out, only the Great Sage is left hiding. The Great Sage decides that you need powers to combat the Dark Lord, so they give you powers to turn the world around. The Great Sage magically puts you in a spacesuit, and you blast off into space. Your Mii finds out that he split the worlds of Miitopia into 4 pieces, which have been turned into 25 giant mazes. Your Mii decides to once again defeat the Dark Lord. Gameplay This game is a puzzle game, striving far away from Miitopia, which is an RPG game. The player either uses the touchscreen on the 3DS or uses the Control Circle to turn the maze which contains 1-4 Mii's inside. The aim of the level is to get the Mii(s) in the maze to safety. Later in the game the Mii(s) have favourite colours or foods that you have to put the Mii's into. For example: If a Mii's favourite colour is yellow and their favourite food is a hot dog, you have to get that Mii into the safety net with the yellow square and hot dog above it. If you get the Mii into the wrong net, it will break and you will fail the level. Every 25 levels (or the end of the world) you will encounter a stubborn Mii. The Stubborn Mii will challenge you to a race. You go into a makeshift marble and turn to third person. Wait 1 minute and 20 seconds and you can use a Super Jump, where you jump in place so you can see the end. Wait 3 minutes and arrows will guide you to the exit for 15 seconds. When you beat a world, the Dark Lord appears and is weakened, so he is forced to return the world back to normal. On the 25th level of world 4, the Dark Lord makes a desperate attempt to beat you, and traps you inside a giant marble. You have to race the Dark Lord with no Super Powers. Once you win, the Dark Lord is rid of his power, the last world is restored, you're set free. His magic is bestowed on the next in line, the Great Sage. He frees your partner, and puts the Dark Lord in a regular marble and steps on it and you become a national hero. World When the World in Help Mii! is returned they turn into the worlds in Miitopia, like Greenhorne and Neskdor. Critical Acclaim Help Mii! was met by Critical Acclaim at release. Many different critics said it was "A charming new insight to the regular Puzzle game" while others said it was "A big change to Miitopia, but it stays true to the usual charm and hilarity of the regular Mii's" Many different critics took a different approach, rating it badly. The most common was "Despite being a charming sequel, the difference in Miitopia ''and ''Help Mii! is too big to ignore. Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Mii (series) Category:Mii Games Category:Puzzle Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games